Why?
by Moondancingwolf
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Sasuke meets Naruto, who reminds him of himself, and wants to help him before it's too late. Summary sucks, read anyway! Story version of Why?Poetry. AU, Yaoi, lemons, minor character death, and Sakura Bashing! Because I say so.
1. Prologue

Ok people, listen up! I'm gonna explain some stuff to you. I originally started with Why?Poetry, then decided to write Why? as well. Each chapter of Why? will have a poem to go with it and vice versa, which means each chapter will vary depending on the length of the poem that goes with it. I might eventually put more than one poem in a chapter if they get too short, though. There will be Yaoiin later chapters, OOC, self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, death, swearing, and all that other good stuff. It's a SasuNaruSasu fic with a small bit of mainly one-sided SakuNaru at the beginning. There will most likely be Sakura bashing throughout the story. I might throw in some other pairings later on, but I'm not sure yet. There may even be a new character, though I think that I will save her for a different story. Please don't copy my story and put your name on it. I'm with Writehanded on the whole "I don't care if you put my story somewhere else just make sure to tell me and give me credit for it" thing. Enjoy the story!


	2. Not for long

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates are 17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did it would suck ass.

Warning- There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, death, Yaoi, lemons, limes, Sakura bashing, character death(No one major) and all of that other good stuff. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

He sat at the large table in the middle of the dining room, his brother across from him. They just finished unpacking a few hours ago, and were now eating some foreign dish that the cook had come up with.

"Come on Sasuke." his brother urged. "Cheer up!"

The boy, Sasuke, glares at his brother, giving only a small "Hn" in response.

"It won't be that bad." his brother assured. "You always do well in school, and you're very popular so I'm sure that you won't have any trouble making friends. I know that our parents' murder was hard on you, but the judge said if you don't cheer up and get out of your depression, then he's going to put you in a home and give you all sorts of nasty drugs. I know you don't want that.

Sasuke continued to glare at his older brother, who just sat there looking hopeful. He sighed, then decided a reply was the least he could do for the brother who had taken such good (although he would never admit it) care of him.

"I'll try Itachi." Sasuke replied with a microscopic smile that only his brother could see.

* * *

**_I don't want another heartbreak,_**

_**I don't need another turn to cry, no,**_

_**I don't want to learn the hard way,**_

**_Baby hello, oh no, goodbye_**

_**cause you got me like a rocket,**_

_**shooting straight across the sky, **_

_**this kiss this ki—–**_

Sasuke slammed down on the off switch on his alarm clock. His stupid brother had switched the c.d. in it again, but he would have to die later. Unless—

"Hey little brother." Itachi said as he opened the door. "What do you want for breakfast?" He caught the alarm clock that was thrown at him with practiced ease, then came over to the bed. "You really shouldn't throw things at people," he chided softly, receiving a muffled "Hn" in reply. "Come on, get up!" With that, he walked away, taking the blankets off of Sasuke's bed with him.

* * *

Sasuke got into his shiny black-with-blue-flames viper (anyone get it?) and took off towards his new school. He parked, then went in to find the office. Random girls (and a few boys) sighed, giggles, and pointed as he passed. He ground his teeth together and kept going. Upon entering the office, he saw two women, one of whom he assumed to be the secretary, the other the principal.

He walked up behind the secretary and said, "I'm here for my schedule. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

The secretary jumped, making Sasuke smirk and silently thank his brother for the 12 years of martial arts lessons he had been forced to take(and had secretly enjoyed) that allowed him to sneak up on people(and kick their asses.)

The principal laughed, then turned and said, "Hello Mr. Uchiha. I'm Tsunade and this is my secretary Shizune. Welcome to Hidden Leaf High. (Hah, bet you thought I was gonna use Konoha. Fooled you!)

She gave me my schedule, then told me to head to first period, which was halfway over. I walked down the hall and up the stairs, then made my way down the hall to the class. I opened the door and everyone got quiet and turned to look at me.

"You must be Mr. Uchiha," the man at the front said. "I am Iruka and I will be your biology teacher this year. Welcome to Hidden Leaf High!"

I just "Hn"ed and walked to the front of the class.

"Ok everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here and I expect all of you to be nice to him."

'That won't be a problem,' thought Sasuke as he noticed the dreamy look on all of the girls' (and half the guys') faces.

"You may sit in any empty seat you wish Sasuke," Iruka tells me. I "Hn'ed" again, then sat between two guys who weren't making goo-goo eyes at me.

"Hey, I'm Neji Hyuuga," said the girly-looking one to my left. He had wide, pupil-less eyes. "That lazy ass sitting next to me," he points to his left, "is my boyfriend Shikamaru Nara." 'So he's gay,' I thought. "On your other side is Kiba Inuzaka(?) and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. She's my cousin."

I looked at all of them. Shikamaru appeared to be sleeping, with the work for the rest of the period finished in front of him. Kiba had some weird tattoo on his face, and look half insane. Hinata looked very shy and had the same weird eyes as Neji.

As I was looking towards her, someone on the other side of the room caught my eye. There was a stupid pink-haired girl waving at me, but I skipped over her. The boy next to her is what caught my attention.

He was my exact opposite in every way. He had bright blond hair opposed to my black locks. He was incredibly tan, while I was as pale as moonlight. And when he glanced over at me, I noticed that his eyes were as blue as the deep sea, while mine were the deep onyx of a bottomless pit.

"Ah, I see that you've noticed Naruto Uzumaki," whispered Neji. "You might as well forget it Uchiha. See the slut with the huge forehead next to him? That's Sakura Haruno(?), the most popular girl in school. She's also his girlfriend.

'Not for long,' was the thought that whispered through my head. Not for long.

* * *

OOOOOH! What's Sasuke gonna do? Stay tuned to find out. READ and REVIEW please. I accept all flames unless they're about my writing style. If you don't like that, don't read my story. 


	3. Someone to trust

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates are 17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be a virgin.

Warning- There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, death, Yaoi, OOC, lemons, limes, Sakura bashing, character death(No one important), and all of that other good stuff. If you don't like, don't read.

I'd like to thank Nusku(Thanks, and I'm pretty sure that both of your wishes will come true.) , Kissama(Yeah, NejiShika is one of my favs too, it's just so cute!), Inuyasha133030(I'm sorry about the Neji OOC, but it was necessary for that chapter. He does get better, I promise.), and Moonlight Black Rose(Oh don't worry about the fighting. Just wait and see.). And I'm setting a new rule. If I don't get a least 10 reviews for each chapter, then I'm not going to update. I usually hate it when authors do that, but now I understand why. I got nearly 200 hits for the first chapter, but only 4 people reviewed. I need to know what you guys want, so I have it for later.

I'm also starting a contest for this chapter. Read through it, then review if you know the answer to the question at the bottom.(And no, it's not from Naruto!)

One more thing. My birthday is the 11th so I was planning on giving you all an update on Monday, even though I'm just now putting this one in. I've been working my hand off getting the 2nd and 3rd chapters finished, but I need reviews! Ok, now on with the story!

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I had been attending this God-forsaken school for 3 weeks now, and I already wanted to kill people. The only good thing about my day was that I had all my classes with Neji, Kiba, Hinata(who loses her shyness after she gets to know you), Shikamaru, Shino(weird guy who never takes off his glasses), Gaara(even weirder psychopath who's dating Shino and loves the sight and smell of blood), and most importantly, Naruto.

"Come, my magnificent Iron Youth**¹**!"boomed the voice of our P.E. instructor, Gai. I was currently in 3rd period, being tortured. "You must do 100 push-ups in the next 7 minutes. If you can't do that then it's 500 sit-ups."

"Yes Gai-sensei!" came the voice of the only person who likes Gai. Sadly, it's his own son, Lee.

"That's the spirit Lee!" Gai shouted, tears running down his face as he hugged his son, who was crying as well.

I sighed, then started on the push-ups with everyone else. I had noticed when I first arrived that everyone in this school was very fit, and now I understand why.

"This too hard for you Uchiha?" came a voice from my left.

"In your dreams, Hyuuga," I answered.

We smirked at each-other, then increased our pace. We had been playing the insult/rivalry game since we first realized that we were both smart/hard-working/rich/strong/stubborn/hot/loved people.(And rather conceited too.)

Of course, no one other than Lee managed to get 100 push-ups done in 7 minutes(though Neji and I both got 92), so we all began on sit-ups next. Even Lee did them, saying that he "can not sit idle while my classmates display their youthfulness!"

Panting, we all made our way into the showers. This was my favorite part of the day. Not just because Gai's torture was over, but because I got to shower with a very naked, veeeeerrrryyyy sweaty Naruto.

"Planning on being a peeping tom then you graduate Uchiha?) Neji smirked at me as we got in the shower.

"Hn," was my only answer as I glared at him. We went to the back and started the shower, then Naruto came in. My breath caught in my throat. The humidity caused his normally spiked hair to fall around his face, and he was breathing heavily from the workout. It made me imagine other things. Naruto naked beneath me. Naruto panting after a rough fuck. Naruto moaning as I slammed—

"Oi, Uchiha!" Kiba practically screamed in my ear.

I jumped, then snapped, "What?"

He just looked at me for a second, then pointedly glanced down. I looked, and my face turned red as I saw my manhood standing tall for everyone to see.

"Aw, SHIT!" I growled, then quickly turned the shower ice cold.

"Imagining Uzumaki in a different light Uchiha?" Neji smirked.

I glared, then got out of the shower and went to go dry off. I was COLD!

Several more weeks have passed, and I watch Naruto daily. I have worked up some info on him.

* * *

1) He loves ramen© 

2) He wears annoyingly bright colors around his friends, but tones it down when he's alone.(Or so he thinks)

3) He has a girlfriend, so at best he's bi, at worst he's straight. Either way, I will have him.

4) Around his friends he puts up a fake mask and a pretend happy nature, but when he's by himself(Once again, Or so he thinks) he looks sad and depressed.

The second and last one are the ones that get to me. He puts up a mask in front of people, just like me. I have my arrogant, know-it-all, I-don't-give-a-shit-so-leave-me-alone face when I'm around people, and he has his happy, I-love-everyone, you-can-tell-me-anything-and-I'll-understand face. We are exactly the same, yet total opposites. His heart and soul are surrounded in darkness, just like mine. We've just found different ways to not show it.(Think about the wording and it'll make sense.)

I'm going to wait a little while, then I'm going to talk to him. I think we'll really hit it off. Who knows, maybe he's looking for someone to trust too.

* * *

AWWWWWW! Isn't that sweet? The cold-hearted Uchiha just wants someone to trust. Yeah, I know. Sasuke's way OOC, but it was necessary for this chapter. It'll happen every once in a while.

**¹ **Anyone who gets where I got "Iron Youth" from will get a request. I can try to put it in this story, or I can put it in another. There will be a couple of conditions, but I won't say those until someone gets it right. Of course, anyone is free to send me ideas at anytime, but I can't guarantee to write on them. REVIEW!


	4. Something unexpected

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates are 17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara wouldn't die.

Warning-There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, death, Yaoi, OOC, lemons, limes, Sakura bashing, character death(No one major), and all of that other good stuff. If you don't like, don't read.

I'd like to thank Makacatori, Feisu(Yeah, a little OOC can be good, as long as you only do it sometimes and it's in the right kind of situation.), Inuyasha133030 (No, it's not from another fanfic, major Sakura bashing ahead(Cackles Evilly), and thanks for the cake! It was delicious!), Kamori and Silversnow10(Sorry for ruining it, but it's too soon for that kind of thing. I promise it will come eventually though). And I'm setting a new rule. If I don't get a least 10 reviews for each chapter, then I'm not going to update. I usually hate it when authors do that, but now I understand why. I got nearly 200 hits for the first chapter, but only 4 people reviewed. I need to know what you guys want, so I have it for later.

I also started a contest last chapter. Read through it, then review if you know the answer to the question at the bottom.(And no, it's not from Naruto!)

Oh, and one more thing(I tend to have a lot of one more things, don't I?). This is kind of a filler chapter. It's meant to give a lot of background info on Naruto, and maybe a little on Sasuke. It will still have some action(and for those of you that have been wanting Sakura bashing, here it is!) but it really is just meant to give you information. Enjoy!

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

It's been a couple of months since I moved here and began school, and I have loved Naruto the whole time. Actually, I feel as if I have loved him for years, I just didn't know it. I have a couple of things to add to the list I have been making about him:

1) He knows how to fight.

2) His parents are dead, and he lives with Iruka, our biology teacher.

3) His girlfriend is an unloyal, lying, ugly slut. (Sorry Sakura lovers, I did warn you. And it only gets worse from here. _Grins evilly._)

I was walking home a couple of weeks ago, and I saw 5 mean-looking thugs drag Naruto into an alley. I ran forward, fully intending to rescue my love, but when I got to the alley it wasn't he who needed rescuing. Quite the opposite, considering Naruto was kicking the thugs' asses.

When he was done, he calmly walked away without a scratch or a bruise on him. God, I'd love to fight him. I'd had to drop out of martial arts when I got to the level where I could beat my Masters and my only true opponent was my brother, who can, unfortunately, still kick my ass.

Kiba was the one who told me about Naruto being an orphan. They've been friends since kindergarten and he's one of the only people Naruto trusts. He said that when Naruto was born his dad was real sick. He had terminal cancer and was probably going to die soon. When Naruto was 5 his dad died, and his mom started going out with different men every night, leaving Naruto with a friend or home alone. It didn't bother him too much though, since when she was around she would beat him and scream at him.

When he was 7 she brought a guy home with her. Naruto had gone to the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard the scream. He ran into the living room and saw his mom on the floor with her throat slit and the man standing over her putting his bloody knife away. He looked up and saw Naruto and smiled a horrible, disgusting smile.

"Well, what do we have here?" the man hissed, "I don't remember her saying she had a son. Oh, well. I can make use of you anyway."

He lunged forward and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him to the floor. Naruto turned his head and looked straight into the lifeless eyes of his mother. He screamed, then fainted.

When he woke up a few hours later, there was blood on his clothes and his ass hurt like hell. The man was gone, so Naruto got up and called his father's best friend(before he died) Iruka. This all led to cops and judges with the final result being Naruto living with Iruka and Orochmaru(bet you already guessed that, huh?) getting caught and put in prison for life.

I discovered Sakura was a slut by personal experience, unfortunately. I had stayed after school to work on an art assignment for Kakashi.(Yeah, we do a LOT of naked sculptures and portraits.) I had been absent the day we had to do the project because my brother had needed me for support at a very important business meeting, so Kakashi had told me to come in after class. Of course, Kakashi wasn't there, as he was probably off molesting Naruto's guardian.(Love KakaIruka!)

So, he found the picture they were doing the sculpture from and was about to begin, when Sakura walked in……wearing nothing but a thin pink robe.(Shield your eyes!)

'What the fuck?' I thought as she walked forward.

"Sasuke," she whispered huskily, "I'm not busy right now, and I'd be happy to model for your project."

'Like HELL you will, bitch!' was my thought process, but I'm an Uchiha and I don't show that kind of emotion. Uchihas have world-famous anger. It's said to be the only emotion, other than contempt and annoyance, that we are capable of feeling. So that meager little sentence would not do.

No, and Uchiha's anger is more like this: "**WHAT** THE **_HELL_** IS YOUR_ **PROBLEM**_ YOU **REVOLTING, IGNORANT, _WHORE_**?! NOT EVEN IN YOUR **_DREAMS_** WOULD **I** WANT TO SEE **YOU _NAKED_**! BESIDES THAT, YOU HAVE A **FUCKING _BOYFRIEND_**!"

I was panting slightly by the end of the rant, which I said(yelled) with a completely calm and controlled appearance. She was cowering behind a desk, and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

At this point Tsunade walked in, holding a bottle of what I was assuming to be liquor, and looking extremely pissed.

"Haruno, get some GODDAMN clothes on and PISS OFF. Uchiha, finish your FUCKING project and get the HELL OUT of my school!"

She then turned and stumbled away, muttering something about teenagers and whores.

"You heard her Bitch," I said coldly. "Got out. Now."

She ran, fearing for her life. Little did I know that she would remember this occasion. She would remember it well.

* * *

I thought about ending it there, but I'm already being chased by angry Sakura fans, and I didn't want the rest of you to join them, so here's some more. REVIEW!!!! I accept flames, unless they're of my writing style. Then I'll just laugh at you.

* * *

A couple days later, I decided that it was time to tell Naruto how I feel. Sakura has been hanging all over him in an attempt to make me jealous. It was working, but not in the way she wanted it to. She was trying to make me jealous of him, but in truth I was jealous of her. She got to hug and kiss MY Naruto whenever she wanted, and it was beginning to bug me that a dirty whore like her got to be with an angel like him, so I decided to do something about it.

"Hey Naruto," I called one day after school. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He had been walking with Sakura, but he nodded to me and told her to go on ahead. She just smiled and nodded, but when his back was turned she smirked at me. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked when we were alone.

Suddenly my mouth felt dry and I wasn't sure that I could do this. But then I looked at him, and thought about Sakura, and decided to just plow ahead.

"Naruto, I have something important to tell you," I said, taking his right hand in both of mine. He put up a slightly guarded expression, but didn't pull away.

"Wait until I'm finished before you say anything, OK?" I asked. He nodded, but kept the guarded look. I took a deep breath, then just jumped in.

"OK, here goes nothing. Ever since I came to this school I have had feelings for you. I felt absolutely devastated when I found out that you had a girlfriend. Speaking of which, she's a slut. A few days ago she came up to me after school practically naked and wanting to model for a nude sculpture I had to make. She's a dirty whore who goes after any hot guy she sees. She doesn't really care for you Naruto. But I do. I love you Naruto. I have for a long time. We are very alike, and I want to get to know you better."

Sometime during my speech he had lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes. As I stood there, holding my breath and fidgeting slightly, he slowly took his hand from mine and raised his head. The lack of emotions in his eyes made my heart clench.

"Where do you get off?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "Where do you get off saying all that. Sakura is a good person, and I care deeply for her. (Sorry, but I can't make him say he loves her. it just grosses me out.) And you claim to love me? You don't even know me. How can you play with someone's feelings like that. So you know what? You can go to hell. And if you ever say anything bad about Sakura again, I'll kill you."

He walked away, but I stood there, frozen. When I finally woke up and went after him, I rounded the corner in time to see his lips crash onto Sakura's and have my heart broken. But then something unexpected happened…….

* * *

OHHHHHH, cliffhanger. :P You know you love me!

Hey ya'll! You guys need to get to work on the contest in my last chapter. Only one person has guessed and they weren't even close, so I have made a decision. I'll give you a hint after each chapter. Your hint for today is that it's not from any anime or manga. Now, I hope you guys enjoyed the Sakura bashing and the background info, but I gotta go! _Runs from crazy Sakura fans_ **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_** By the way, I'm being very nice. Since it's my birthday, I went ahead and gave you all a new chapter even though I haven't gotten enough reviews, but that will only happen on special occasions. Refer to huge bold word above. See ya!(Not really, but you get my drift.)


	5. It hurts

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates are 17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't be such a slutty bitch.

Warning-There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, death, Yaoi, OOC, lemons and/or limes (What's the difference?), Sakura bashing, and all of that other good stuff. If you don't like, don't read.

I'd like to thank Makacatori(Thanks!), Feisu(I agree), Inuyasha133030 (Aww, that's sweet, thanks!), Silversnow10(Not a food or drink), Uchihagirl468(Just wait Evil laugh), frizzy197(Sorry about the short chapters. I'm trying to write more.), Brandon(Wait and you'll see), Ilovemyattitudeproblem(Iloveyourname!), tenshi ai123(Is it strawberry ice cream?), Shadow Kitsune67(I agree), Saiyurl(Thanks and sorry!), jenthecaliforniagirl2004(Thanks and sorry!), sedaseda(Glad you liked it!), and InuEdbabe(Thanks!). And I set a new rule. If I don't get a least 10 reviews for each chapter, then I'm not going to update. I usually hate it when authors do that, but now I understand why. I get over 200 hits each chapter, but only a couple of reviews. Even if you're flaming my story, I'd still like a reaction so I can make it better. The only time I will ignore a flame is if it is over my style of writing, cause then I'll just laugh at you for reading a story about something you don't like.

I also started a contest two chapters ago. Read through it, then review if you know the answer to the question at the bottom.(And no, it's not from Naruto!)

**This is Important!** I have slightly modified the end of chapter three, but I didn't feel like downloading and replacing it just to change one sentence, so the modified part is in italics below. Make sure to read it as well. Thanks!

* * *

(Sasuke POV, and for those who may be confused, Sasuke just confessed his love for Naruto, but Naruto basically told him to fuck off because he likes Sakura. Naruto then ran off.) 

..._When I finally woke up and went after him, I rounded the corner just in time to see his lips crash onto Sakura's. Sobbing uncontrollably, I turned and ran as fast as I could. But then something unexpected happened_….

* * *

(Normal POV, What Sasuke didn't see) 

_But then something unexpected happened_….

Sakura pushed Naruto away angrily.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she screamed angrily. "Can't you see I don't want you anymore? I only went out with you because you were the hottest guy in school. I don't really care about you. And you aren't the hottest anymore, now that Sasuke's here, so we're over. I was cheating on you with half-a-dozen other guys anyway. Get lost!"

She walked away, and he stood there, stunned. The only thing his brain could think about was how Sasuke had told him the truth about Sakura, and had probably been telling the truth about loving him as well. He fell to the ground and buried his tear-streaked face in his hands.

* * *

(Sasuke POV, right after running from Naruto and Sakura) 

I ran. It was all I could do right now. I had just poured my heart out to the boy I loved, and he had cruelly rejected me. For HER, nonetheless.

I finally had to stop and gasp for breath. It was then that I noticed two things.

1) Tears were still streaming down my face.

2) I was on the other side of town, which meant I had ran over 2 ½ miles.

I sighed, then pulled out my cell and called my brother, telling him to come get me. When he pulled up, I got in, not saying anything or trying to hide the tears still running down my face.

When we got home, he made me sit on the couch and went to make some hot chocolate. (In my story, Sasuke will eat and drink sweet things when he's upset. The hot chocolate is just watered down and very weak.)

He came back and sat down, handing me the cup without saying anything. We sat and sipped for a while in silence before he asked me what was wrong.

"It's complicated Aniki." I whispered, not even noticing I used his nick-name for the first time since our parents died. "I'm not ready to talk about it just yet."

He nodded, and we went back to quietly sipping our chocolate. After about ten minutes, the phone rang, and Itachi answered it. He listened for a few minutes, then his face went dark. He snarled something into the phone, then slammed it down and stood there rubbing his temples.

"Are you ok Aniki?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled. "I'm alright Otouto(Sp?). Apparently the head of Hyuuga Corporation scheduled a meeting with me today, and my secretary **_forgot_** to mention it," he sneered these words. "He's waiting for me now, and I am not prepared."

"You should go to your meeting. Stupid people have messed things up before, yet you've always managed to keep it all together. You'll do fine," I said with the small smile that I reserved for him.

He smiled back, then his face turned to one of concern. "You'll be ok while I'm gone? This meeting will probably take a while, and then I have to search for a new secretary."

"I'll be fine. I have to do my homework, then I'll probably go to bed early. I'm really tried."

"That's no surprise considering the marathon run you did earlier," he smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him in a very un-Uchiha-like way, and he left. I went up to my room and began my homework, but soon fell asleep in my exhaustion.

* * *

_I was walking down a long hallway that had no doors and was seemingly endless. Suddenly the corridor disappeared and I was standing in a room. I turned around and Naruto was sitting on the floor, covered in blood. I cried out and ran to him, but no matter how long I ran he kept getting farther away. _

_Then that room also disappeared, and I was back in my own room at home. But something was different. I then felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a husky voice whispered in my ear, "How about we move this to the bed?"_

_I turned and found myself nodding as I met endless blue eyes. We moved over and collapsed onto the bed with him on top of me. Oh no, I thought, I am so NOT gonna be Uke. I immediately flipped us over and glared, daring him to object. He just grinned and pulled my head down for a kiss._

_We started fumbling with each-others clothing and within minutes we were naked. I latched onto is neck and sucked greedily, savoring each and every moan and whimper. I leaned back and pushed three of my fingers into his mouth, ordering him to suck. he did so, and when they were well lubricated and pulled thm out and brought them down, carefully inserting one. I wiggled it a bit, then inserted the second. He flinched slightly when I added a third, and I began to suck and lick his nipples as I stretched him. When I figured he was ready I pulled my fingers out and psitioned myself at his entrance. I slowly began sliding in..._

* * *

I woke quickly, and missed the warmth of my Naruto. Wait, my Naruto? I puzzled over that for a second, before I realized that I had a much bigger problem. My wanting Naruto was clearly evident in my ehem lower region, and there was no way I was going back to sleep that way.

Sighing, I rose and hobbled to the bathroom. I pulled down my boxers and hesitantly grabbed my cock. 'Ohhhh, God that feels good' was pretty much my only thought process as I pumped myself roughly. I dredged my memory of Naruto from my dream and immediately came in my hand. I sank to the floor, breathing heavily. "Naruto," I murmered softly.

* * *

The next day I got up and went to school like normal, but I was dreading what would happen when I got there. I had told Naruto of my feelings and he had rejected me, but I didn't think he was cruel enough to tell anyone else that I was gay and had feelings for him. 

I arrived at school early and made my way to my first period classroom. When I sat down between Neji and Kiba they immediately realized that something was wrong with their friend. They shooed everyone else away and turned to the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Kiba asked worryingly.

I looked at them for a moment, thinking whether they could be trusted. Yes, I decided. So I told them everything. About my confession, Naruto's rejection, and the confusing feelings I was experiencing now. It felt good to let it all out. When I was done, they both sighed.

"You're in quite the predicament now Uchiha," Neji said.

I glared at him. "No shit Hyuuga. Thank you for that brilliant analysis."

They both chuckled. "Well, I see heartbreak hasn't done much for that stick up your ass," Kiba chuckled. "As for Naruto, man, I feel for you. That had to fucking suck. If Hinata ever said anything like that to me I might kill myself." When I jerked slightly, he quickly added, "But I'm glad you're strong enough to get passed it cause suicide is never the answer."

I just rolled my eyes and put my head down. School was going to start soon and the other students were filing in. Suddenly Kiba poked me.

"Dude, look. What's going on?" He whispered.

I glanced over to where he was pointing and saw that Naruto had sat in his usual place, but Sakura was sitting two rows back with her slutty friends. I glanced back at Naruto and noticed that his eyes were slightly bloodshot and he looked like he just went through a tornado. I tried to shove the concern I was feeling down, but it wasn't working that well.

Thankfully Iruka walked in to start class and I could focus on the lesson. I still felt empty inside, but I didn't feel like crying now that I had told someone how I felt.

As we were walking to lunch later that day, Naruto approached me. Afraid that if he started talking the walls I had built around my heart would break, I turned and went the other way.

"What was that about Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "Why'd you run from him?"

"I can't talk to him, "I whispered weakly. "I just can't."

Something in my voice must have portrayed my terror of speaking with Naruto, for they made sure to keep him away for the rest of the day. As the days wore on I began to eat and sleep less and my grades were dropping. My friends tried to talk to me, but I didn't pay attention. My heart hurt so much, and the only person I had ever loved had caused it. There was nothing anyone could do now….

* * *

OOOOOOH, what's going to happen next? I know, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. HaHa! Go me, cause I am awesome! Anyway, don't forget about my contest in chapter two. Your next clue is that it's from a book and a movie. Review please! Was the semi-lemon okay? It's the first I've ever written, so I wasn't sure. Tell me what you think. NOW. I command you. Obey me. Please? 


	6. Can't Take It

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates are 17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot of boyxboy.

Warning-There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, death, Yaoi, **OOC**(This means that some of the characters won't be acting like they do in the manga and anime.), lemons and/or limes (What's the difference?), Sakura bashing, and all of that other good stuff. **If you don't like, don't read.**

I'd like to thank frizzy197(I just did, jeez you're impatient.), jenthecaliforniagirl2004 (Thanks!), InuEdbabe(You'll find out in this chapter. Hah, I'm so cool.), psalmofsummer(HaHa!), roboguy45(LOL, thanks.), Luffy D. Monkey(Haha, sorry. And I thought it was Monkey D. Luffy?), and Wolfcat Demon (Thank you, thank you. I'll be here... well, I'll be here forever. They'll have to pry my keyboard from my cold, dead fingers! WHAHAHA. No really. I mean it.) And I set a rule, though I'm not following it for this particular chapter. If I don't get a least 10 reviews for each chapter, then I'm not going to update. I usually hate it when authors do that, but now I understand why. I get over 200 hits each chapter, but only a couple of reviews. Even if you're flaming my story, I'd still like a reaction so I can make it better. The only time I will ignore a flame is if it is over my style of writing, cause then I'll just laugh at you for reading a story about something you don't like.

Now I'd like to draw attention to two of my reviews for this story.

Kitroku is the winner of my contest. The quote is one from All Quiet on the Western Front, one of the most boring books of all time. She hasn't given me a request yet, but I think she deserves a round of applause. _Claps loudly._ CONGRADULATIONS!!!

**For those people who don't normally read the notes, you really should read this. It's hilarious.**

The other person I'd like you to know about is MarlenesYogaBall. These are three reviews I received from him this morning.

This one is for the note I posted first-

"Erm, dude. WTF is this?!? Tis not a chapter of your story, and therefore violates the terms of agreement of I'm Telling!"

This one is for chapter one-

"Umm, dude. WHY THE FRICK ARE SASUKE AND ITACHI ACTING SO OUT OF CHARACTER?!?! The dialog seems very awkward. Oh, and when Sasuke goes into the office, He can NOT sneak up on the secretary lady! NOT gonna happen. Have you EVER walked into a school office before?!?! They know you're before you even enter the room. As soon as you enter the office, all the creepy secretary people's heads turn in your direction and they fucking GLARE at you. The motha fuckin secretaries have already had enough of you before you even enter their motha f-ing office!! Oh, back to the dialog! claps and rubs his hands together This is going to be so much fun! "Oh, dear brother, it doesn't matter that our parents are dead I'm still going to talk to you about it like it's a happy, normal subject!" Um, yeah. Way to rub salt in Sasuke's wound, Itachi! You've got to stick with him being nice or mean to Sasuke, mmkay hon? I mean seriously. KEEP THEM IN FRICKING CHARACTER! They're already so out of character in  
your fic, you should at least keep their newly established characteristics consistent. It just doesn't make any sense otherwise, you'll end up confusing your poor readers. GYAH!"

This one is for chapter two-

"Hey, hon, it's me again!! Aren't you so excited, I know I am!"

Okay, I just have a few things to say. First off, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

Man you're funny. You call me dude like 4 times. I specifically say in my profile that I'm a girl. Oh, and I went to your profile. You just joined today, so what on Earth do you think gives you the right to immediately start bashing my story for no reason? Next, I made a few key words bold above for you. **OOC** means that some of the characters in my story won't be acting like they do normally. I have a warning up for it. I also state that **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT, BUT DON'T CRITICIZE MY WRITING STYLE BECAUSE I'LL LAUGH AT YOU**. Which I did. For about 5 minutes. And if you get confused don't get angry at the author, just ask about what's confusing you. Oh, and the next time you flame someone, at least make an effort to spell correctly. Bye-bye now.

* * *

(OK, I've changed the POV. It's now normal, though I may change it to individual characters periodically.) 

Sasuke walked down the halls of Hidden Leaf High with his friends flanking him. They kept sending worried glances his way, but he didn't notice. They all sat at their usual lunch table, and everyone started eating. Everyone, that is, except Sasuke.

"Yo, Uchiha," Kiba said, "You forget your lunch?"

"Not hungry," Sasuke murmured.

His friends looked at him. "You're never hungry anymore Sasuke," Shino observed. They all nodded their heads.

Sasuke just "Hn"ed and went back to staring at nothing. He knew they were worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could ever think about was Naruto. He had noticed that Naruto seemed to be getting thinner and paler as well, and that Sakura was still avoiding him. He wanted to ask Naruto if he was alright, but he was afraid of another rejection. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Naruto did that to him again.

* * *

Three days later he noticed that Naruto wasn't in school. At first he figured that he was just sick or skipping, but then he noticed that Iruka hadn't shown up either. AT lunch he asked his friends about it, but they said that it was weird because Naruto had never missed school before. 

After school was over he approached Sakura. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She gave her friends a look, then turned and said, "Of course Sasuke."

He led her around the corner, but when he turned to ask her about Naruto he found her lips on his and her hand over his crotch. He stood shocked for a minute, then shoved her away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?" He shouted.

She cowered back, then whispered, "I thought that's what you wanted."

"As if," he tried to stop yelling as he didn't want to draw attention. "Get this through your head Sakura. I'm GAY. I like GUYS. Okay?"

"But I love you Sasuke," she wailed.

"No, you just want me for my looks, not for who I really am. And I don't even want you for that much. I just wanted to ask you where Naruto is," he replied.

"How should I know where that loser is," she said, tossing her hair, "I broke up with him ages ago. I want you Sasuke."

At that point Sasuke got very angry and slammed her up against the wall. "Who do you think you are?" He growled. "What makes you think that you can talk about him like that you slut?"

"Oh, you know you don't mean that Sasuke," she purred. "You don't really care about the little brat, you're just using him as an excuse to be with me."

That did it. Sasuke pulled back his fist and Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was about to do. But just as his fist was coming forward, he felt someone grab his arm and wrench him away from Sakura, who then collapsed on the floor.

"Now, now Sasuke. You really don't want to do that," Kakashi said from behind him.

"Actually, I do," he snarled.

Kakashi tutted, then dragged Sasuke to his room. As they left Sakura's eyes narrowed," So Sasuke likes the brat does he? Well, I'll just have to do something about that." And she ran off with a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

OOOOH, cliffy. Don't you just love me? Ha, I'm just messing with you guys. Let the story continue.

* * *

"Why'd you stop me Kakashi? She deserves it!" Sasuke snarled at him. 

"I know she deserves it Sasuke, but wouldn't you rather go see Naruto than beat the shit out of her?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke frowned at the fact that his perverted teacher knew how he felt for Naruto, but then shrugged it off when he realized what the silver-haired man had said.

"You know where Naruto is?" He shouted. "Tell me!"

"Calm down Sasuke," Kakashi commanded. "He's at the hospital. My little dolphin told me that he tried to take his own life last night, and was put in the psych ward."

Sasuke was so shocked by the info on Naruto that he didn't even berate Kakashi for calling Iruka "my little dolphin."

He remembered to shout out a quick thank you as he ran towards his car. Now he was glad that Itachi had started making him drive to school, as it meant he could get to his angel that much faster. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

He had stopped to buy some flowers in the hospital gift-shop, and was now standing outside Naruto's door attempting to work up the nerve to enter. He was afraid that Naruto would take one look at him and immediately tell him to fuck off. 'Here goes nothing' he thought as he pushed open the door...and froze at the sight before him. 

Naruto was lying in the hospital bed. He was pale but had a light blush of anger on his face. What really got him was that Sakura was sitting next to him with tears running down her face. They appeared too caught up in their argument to notice him, but as he was going to announce his presence Sakura leaned down and slammed her lips onto Naruto's.

The pain in seeing the sight before him made him forget he was holding flowers and they fell to the floor. The light thump caused both Sakura and Naruto to look up. Upon seeing the tear-streaked face of the Uchiha they both breathed a quiet "Sasuke."

* * *

Okay, now it's actually over. The chapter I mean, not the story. I thought I'd go ahead and let you all know that I'm discontinuing Why?Poetry since I've only gotten one review for it and I don't thing anyone's reading the poems anyway. I'd also like your help on two points. 

One-When I first started reading fanfics last year, I ran across a SasuNaru that I really liked. I wasn't a member back then, so I couldn't add it to my favorites or anything. Anyway, I went about a month of not getting on the site before I actually became a member, and by then I'd forgotten what the fic that I liked was called, so I need help. The only part I really remember is the last chapter I read before I stopped. Ok, Naruto and Sasuke are roommates at a school. I remember one scene where they are dared to run around the school naked by Lee or Neji, I can't remember which, and Naruto hurts his ankle. In the last chapter I read they were on a field trip and Sakura sees them kissing and then there's a lemon in the woods. GAH! I can't really remember anything else, but if you know this story, please tell me. Thank you!

Two-I have a question that I need answered. I keep hearing people talk about them, and I think I know what they are, but I'm not totally sure, so I'm wondering. WHAT in the SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL is a beta? Cause if it's cool, I want one. But I don't know. If you do, I would appreciate it if you would tell me. Thank you. Oh, wait. I have another question. I have an idea for a new fanfic, but I need LOTS of info on the tailed demons to write it. I know a little, but I need much more. If you know a lot, or if you know of someone or someplace I could go to to find out more, I would really appreciate it. Arigato!


	7. What happens now

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates-17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would be **MINE**!

This chapter is beta'd by crazy novelist-san cause she is awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Yes, in fact I am!is an egotist _Throws cookie._ YAY! nibbles happily on cookie and gives peace sign you know you should really feed me after the job is done, not before. I get lazy. LOL 

Warning-There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, Yaoi, OOC, lemons, limes, Sakura bashing, and all of that other good stuff. **Don't like, don't read.**

Ok, I've noticed how long my author's notes are, so I'm going to try and shorten them. Enjoy the story!

I'd like to thank frizzy197(Really? I'm beginning to hate this story. I'm running out of inspiration. Oh, well. Thanks for the compliment, it really helped to motivate me.), jenthecaliforniagirl2004, psalmofsummer(I'm glad you weren't feeling lazy.), roboguy45(Me too!), deleriousfaith(I'll see what I can do. _Evil laugh_), SD9(Thanks for the info), emokitti(Refer to deleriousfaith), crazy novelist-san(Muchas gracias!), UchihaNightFlower(Sorry), evilgoddess 1990, and sedaseda(I know! And don't worry, I hate it when Naruto and Sasuke die too, so it's not happening). REVIEW!!! Even if you're flaming my story, I'd still like a reaction so I can make it better. The only time I will ignore a flame is if it is over my style of writing, cause then I'll just laugh at you for reading a story about something you don't like. If you don't believe me, look at my author's note last chapter.

**WARNING**- I had several reviewers ask for it, so here it is. A character is going to die. I'm sure you can guess which one. There will also be the self-mutilation I have been mentioning. I take the hospital scene of this chapter directly from something that happened to me in real life. Enjoy!

* * *

(This is a brief recap of what happened last chapter.)

Okay, so Sasuke went to the hospital to find out why his blonde wasn't in school. He bought some flowers, but when he walked in and saw Sakura kissing Naruto he dropped them and began to cry.

* * *

(This is the beginning of this chapter, Sasuke POV.)

'This can't be happening. Not again. I can't take this again,' are the thoughts running through my brain. I know I'm crying, and that Uchihas aren't supposed to cry, but I can't stop. I can practically feel the small part of my heart that had been left being ripped to shreds. It hurts so much. I just want the pain to stop. I'll do anything, just make the pain stop.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

'Oh, shit,' was all I could think. My brain was having trouble moving beyond that. First Sakura comes in here apologizing and telling me how much she loves me and wants me back, then she kisses me, and then to top it all off, Sasuke walks in and sees it. I just want to crawl in a hole and die when I see the haunted and pained expression in his eyes. Then I catch sight of the flowers. God I'm such a prick. I yell at him, spit on his love, and even threaten him, yet he brings me flowers. I don't know what to do, and it's all Sakura's fault. I turn angry eyes on her.

* * *

(Sakura POV)

'It's working,' I thought gleefully as I saw Sasuke's heartbroken expression. He must be in so much pain seeing me kiss Naruto like this. My plan is going so well! Sasuke is already jealous, and any minute he'll come rushing over to pull me away from Naruto and kiss me and tell me how much he loves me. (She's delusional.)

* * *

(Normal POV)

All three remained silent for a while, two wishing to die and one growing impatient because of the wait. Sakura shifted slightly, and that seemed to bring Sasuke out of his dark thoughts. He picked up the flowers and walked over to Naruto's bed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he murmured softly, looking anywhere but at Naruto. "I just came to see if you were ok." He then held out the flowers to the blonde angel that he was beginning to think would be forever beyond his reach.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered just as softly as he reached out to take the flowers, unknowingly revealing his arms to Sasuke, who gasped when he saw. Naruto immediately hid his arms under the blankets again, but Sasuke set the flowers aside and grabbed them so he could get a closer look.

Over Naruto's forearms were crisp white bandages with small trails of red in some spots. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was looking away and trying to hide his arms again.

"You slit your wrists(I know, way overused, sorry)," Sasuke breathed, horrified. "What would make you do something so stupid?"

Just as Naruto was about to answer, Sakura broke in. "Because he's an idiot, obviously," she said, annoyed at being ignored. "Who cares about him Sasuke? It's his own fault this happened," at this Naruto looked away with a shame-filled face, "Don't you have something you want to say to me?" She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled, thinking he would now confess his love.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a couple of things I'd like to say to you Sakura," the raven-haired boy replied. He looked up at her, but instead of the love-filled smile she had been expecting he had a disgusted glare directed at her. "First of all, **I** care about him. Second of all, and I'm only going to repeat this one last time, **I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS**!" At that point his voice went up and he was practically screaming at her, causing Naruto to jump and Sakura to cower away.

Sakura jumped back up and walked over to him. "Why don't you love me?" She cried, tears falling down her face. "I'm the prettiest and most popular girl in school, and you're the handsomest and most popular guy. We were made for each other!"

"You just answered your own question slut," He scoffed. "I could never love someone who based a relationship solely upon looks. Besides, I'm GAY, and I'm in love with Naruto. I have been for a long time. So get over yourself and piss off."

At this Sakura's face was etched with disbelief, while Naruto's looked thrilled. "So you really meant it?" He asked. "You really do care for me?"

"Of course I do idiot," Sasuke smirked, "I wouldn't have said so otherwise."

The happy moment was shattered, however, when Sakura spoke, "Fine," she whispered. He looked in her eyes and shivered when he saw that they had turned to ice. "Be that way. But know that if I can't have you, I sure as hell am not going to let this brat get you either."

When she turned away from Sasuke and pulled something out of her jacket his martial arts training kicked in and he jumped forward, delivering a roundhouse-kick to the back of her head and sending her flying over the bed and across the room, where she landed, crumpled on the floor.(YAY!)

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled, turning toward Sasuke with frightened eyes. "Did you see that? She was gonna kill me!" He began to shake slightly and Sasuke walked over and gave him a quick hug.

"It's ok Naruto. I stopped her, and I'll make sure that she never hurts you again," he whispered into the blonde's ear, causing him to shiver for a totally different reason. Sasuke released the boy reluctantly and headed over to check on Sakura. He rolled her over with his foot, then froze at what he saw.(DUN DUN DUUUUUN)

Apparently, when she had turned she had pulled out a knife, which was now planted firmly between her ribs from the force of his kick. She was dead.

* * *

Don't you guys love me? I end my chapters at the best moments. P I know the part with the knife was a little confusing, but work with me ok? Ok, I've got a few **important** things to say, so you guys who don't usually should read this author's note for me. One thing is that I would like to let you know that the next chapter will be the last, but it will also be incredibly longer than all the others. What I want to know is if you guys want a lemon in it? **Vote** in your **REVIEW**! Aren't those things nifty?

Next, when I first started reading fanfics last year, I ran across a SasuNaru that I really liked. I wasn't a member back then, so I couldn't add it to my favorites or anything. Anyway, I went about a month of not getting on the site before I actually became a member, and by then I'd forgotten what the fic that I liked was called, so I need help. The only part I really remember is the last chapter I read before I stopped. Ok, Naruto and Sasuke are roommates at a school. I remember one scene where they are dared to run around the school naked by Lee or Neji, I can't remember which, and Naruto hurts his ankle. There's another scene where Naruto goes to get food and comes back with nothing but sweets, but Sasuke eats them anyway because he loves him. In the last chapter I read they were on a field trip and Sakura sees them kissing and then there's a lemon in the woods. GAH! I can't really remember anything else, but if you know this story, please tell me. Thank you!

Two-I have a question that I need answered. I have an idea for a new fanfic, but I need LOTS of info on the tailed demons to write it. I know a little, but I need much more. If you know a lot, or if you know of someone or someplace I could go to to find out more, I would really appreciate it. Arigato!

Last thing, I promise. I have several ideas for my next fanfic, and I want you guys to vote on them as well. These are all **MY** ideas by the way, so don't even think of using them. Anything posted under my name is copyrighted by me unless I give a disclaimer, got it?

That includes my character, who will be in my next fic, no matter which one it is. I think you guys will like my OC.

Ok, here are the options.

Main characters-Gaara, OC; Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto are a team of assassins that need a new member after their other one retires. But they're incredibly shocked and not at all happy with what they end up with. Will Gaara find love? Yaoi, GaaraOC, NaruSasu, death(no main characters), Sakura bashing(in all of my stories. I just don't like the bitch.), swearing(In all of my stories.)

Main characters-Naruto, Sasuke; Naruto would do anything for Sasuke, but what happens when that love and trust gets taken advantage of? Will Sasuke realize what he has before it's gone? Of course not, then there wouldn't be a story! Yaoi, SasuNaru, GaaraOC, rape, Sakura bashing, swearing

Main characters-OC, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara; OC and Naruto are sibling vets with an interesting past, and Gaara and Sasuke are Orochimaru's henchmen sent to seduce and capture them for a reason they don't know. What happens when they take their mission a little too seriously? Yaoi(Have you noticed that I'm obsessed yet?), GaaraOC, NaruSasu, abuse, rape, blood, swearing, and I'll work Sakura bashing in there somehow.

Please vote in your review which one you want, and whether you want a lemon in the last chapter. **PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!! **


	8. The rest of my life

Sasuke, Naruto, and all classmates-17

Itachi-23

Iruka-28

Kakashi, Gai-30

Shizune-37

Tsunade-46

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be rated NC17...at least.

This chapter is once again beta'd by crazy novelist-san cause she is way cool!

Warning-There will be self-mutilation, attempted suicide, murder, swearing, Yaoi, OOC, lemons, limes, and all of that other good stuff. **Don't like, don't read.**

Ok, I've noticed how long my author's notes are, so I'm going to try and shorten them. Enjoy the story!

I'd like to thank frizzy197, jenthecaliforniagirl2004(Here ya go!), roboguy45(You didn't vote! _Runs and_ _cries in the corner_), crazy novelist-san(Haha, you're welcome), evilgoddess 1990(Expect the Unexpected. _Evil laugh_), Wolfcat Demon(Woohoo! _Joins dancing_ Your vote was appreciated), silversnow(Haha, that's funny), Nocturnal Huntress, Manda, and Kiara Kitsune(Haha, God I'm good). REVIEW!!! Even if you're flaming my story, I'd still like a reaction so I can make it better. The only time I will ignore a flame is if it is over my style of writing, cause then I'll just laugh at you for reading a story about something you don't like. If you don't believe me, look at my author's note 6th chapter.

I'm sorry I took so long everyone. I had planned to get this chapter out a long time ago but my teachers kept piling up the projects, then I got writer's block, then my stupid computer wouldn't work, and then I couldn't get the lemon right. I'm sure it's still pretty bad, but try to go easy on me. It is the first one I've ever written, but pretty much everyone voted for a lemon, so I'm putting one in this chapter. The beginning and end of it will be clearly marked. (Just to let you know, I would have put the lemon in here even if you had voted no, but I wanted to see what your reaction was.) Have fun!

* * *

(Normal POV) 

Apparently, when she had turned she had pulled out a knife, which was now planted firmly between her ribs from the force of Sasuke's kick. She was dead.

"Oh shit," Sasuke whispered.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" demanded a white-clad nurse barging through the door. She looked at Naruto, but then turned toward Sasuke and froze when she saw Sakura on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"**SECURITY!!!!!**" she screeched. "**GET IN HERE QUICK! THIS GUY JUST KILLED SOMEONE!**"

Despite numerous protests from Naruto, Sasuke was tackled, arrested, and taken away while several doctors were bent over Sakura. (I thought about making it so she wasn't dead, but I was afraid of the death-threats **I** would get, so Sasuke did actually kill her.)

The nurse who had originally run in came over to Naruto and began checking his stats.

"Oh dear, your heart-rate has increased dramatically," she crooned, "It must be from that horrible boy killing someone in your room, you poor thing."

"No, it's not from that!" Naruto cried. "He was just trying to protect me. She was going to kill me so he tried to stop her. It was an accident! I need to speak to a police officer immediately."

The nurse shook her head disapprovingly. "You don't need to protect him dear. Now, I'm going to give you a sedative to help you sleep, and I'm sure you'll feel much better afterward." And before he could protest, she put the drug in his IV and he was out cold.

* * *

(With Sasuke) 

"Okay kid," Officer Asuma said, "We respect your right to remain silent and all, but you'll eventually have to say _something_ if you want to stay out of jail." When Sasuke still didn't say anything he sighed and motioned for a different officer to take him back to his cell.

* * *

As he sat alone in his small cell Sasuke continued to remain silent on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. He had just killed someone. Granted, it was Sakura, but still. _He_ had killed someone. After his parents death he had sworn he would never take a life unless to protect a loved one. 

'_Holy shit_,' he thought as he realized that that was exactly what he had done. He had killed Sakura in order to protect Naruto, his most precious person. This was a shock to him, however, as his brother had always been his only precious person. He had thought that he would never love anyone else, so it was startling that he was so possessive of Naruto after only knowing him for a few months.

'_You have worked your way into my heart Naruto_,' he thought. It was an amazing discovery, and it made him feel much better about what he had done. It also gave him a drive to prove himself innocent and stay out of jail so he could confess his everlasting devotion to his angel.(AWWWWW!) With that in mind he fell asleep and dreamed of ocean-blue eyes and sunlit hair.

* * *

(The next day/With Sasuke) 

Sasuke woke to a banging on his cell.

"Move it Uchiha, you got a visitor," came the gruff voice of the guard.

Sasuke got up off the hard cot in the corner and walked out of the cell with as much dignity as he could muster given his current situation. He walked into one of the back rooms and was immediately glomped by something tall and...very heavy.

"OHMYGODMYPOOROTOUTO,AREYOUOKAY?!?!DIDTHEYHURTYOU?IF THEYDIDIWILLPERSONALLYRIPTHEIRBALLSOFFANDFEEDTHEMTOA PSYCHOTICGIRAFFE.(?????)WHATAREYOUINHEREFOR?WHENWILLTHEY LETYOUOUT?DOINEEDTOGIVETHEMBAILMONEY?DIDYOUSLEEPOKAY? HOWLONGHAVEYOUBEENHERE?AMIGONNAHAVETO..." Itachi proceeded to scream into poor Sasuke's ear for about half an hour... while still sitting on his chest. And though he kept asking if any of the guards had hurt Sasuke, he failed to notice that he himself was suffocating the boy.

After a while Sasuke finally managed to wheeze out, "Aniki...need...air..."

Itachi looked down and saw that his precious otouto was turning blue and quickly scrambled off of him. "Oh Sasuke I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

After wheezing for a good ten minutes Sasuke finally managed to nod his head in indication of his improving health. Itachi gave him a little longer to breathe, then glomped him again.

"ITACHI! Can you refrain from trying to kill me for one second please?" Sasuke glared at his aniki, who reluctantly got off and went to sulk in the corner.

"Jeeze Sasuke, what got shoved up your ass? I was just trying to make sure you were okay," Itachi pouted. (Moondancer: Don't you just want to eat him up? Gaara: _Glare of impending doom._ Moondancer: _Meekly hands him the furry whip and turns around._ I'm sorry. Gaara: _winks at the readers and proceeds to 'punish' Moondancer_)

Sasuke paused and took in his brother's appearance. His hair was tangled and messy, his clothes didn't match, he hadn't showered, and he was in need of a shave. It was obvious that he had dropped everything and ran straight to the station to make sure that Sasuke was okay.

Sasuke smiled and walked up behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Aniki," he whispered, smiling, "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine, but we have a few problems." And Sasuke had Itachi sit down and told him the whole story, starting from the first day he met Naruto up until the previous night that he spent in the cell. He didn't leave anything out, not even his wet dream about Naruto. It felt great to get it all off of his chest and he knew his brother wouldn't judge him.

After some thought Itachi began to lay out a plan on how to get Sasuke out of this. He then left and Sasuke returned to his cell. He spent the rest of the time before his hearing thinking of what he would say to Naruto once he was free.

* * *

(Shortly afterward, with Naruto) 

'_God my head is really heavy,'_ was his first thought as he slowly regained consciousness.

Naruto slowly sat up and looked around the white hospital room. His mind was fuzzy and he was having difficulty remembering what had happened the day before. Then it hit him. _'Sasuke! He's in trouble. I've got to help him.'_ With that thought in mind he proceeded to get out of bed and get ready, but before he could do anything the door opened and Itachi walked in.

"What the Fuck!" Naruto cried when he saw him. "You look just like Sasuke!"

Itachi smirked, "Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. I'm his elder brother, Itachi. Now then Naruto, I'm going to need your help in order to keep my dear Aniki out of jail. Are you up for it?"

Naruto nodded, determination flaring in his eyes. Itachi smiled, and sat down next to him as the two proceeded to plan how they were going to save Sasuke.

* * *

(Several days later, in the courtroom) 

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The officer asked.

"I do," Sasuke answered.

"You may be seated."

Sasuke sat down and looked around the room for his brother, his heart clenching painfully when he couldn't find him. He shook it off and told himself that he probably got caught up and would be there shortly. He then shook himself out of his musings as the interrogation began.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you recognize this?" The prosecuting attorney, Kabuto, asked, holding up the knife Sakura had attempted to kill Naruto with.

"Yes."

"Is this not the very same knife that was used to kill a Miss Sakura Haruno on March 18 at around 3:00 PM?"

"Yes."

"And weren't you the one that caused Miss Haruno to be stabbed by this knife, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"And hadn't you previously had problems with Miss Haruno?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Uchiha," At this point Kabuto stopped his pacing and walked up to Sasuke to look him full in the face. "Do you willingly admit to murdering Miss Haruno?"

"Yes."

"I rest my case," and Kabuto went and sat down.

The judge, Ibiki, turned to the Defense Attorney, Kurenai, and asked, "Does the Defense wish to question the witness?"

"Yes, your Honor," she answered, standing up and walking over to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, would you please recount, in your own words, what happened at the hospital on March 18th?"

Sasuke nodded and told the whole story, only leaving out a few of the mushier lines between him and Naruto. When he was done, a couple of the jurors looked sick, a couple looked angry, and some had dreamy expressions on their faces.

"I rest my case, Your Honor," Kurenai said, returning to her seat.

Sasuke was then dismissed and he returned to his seat.

"Well then, in the case of Sasuke Uchiha..." Ibiki began, but then the doors of the court were thrown open and Itachi and Naruto came in.

"Sorry we're late," Itachi said cheerfully, "But it took a while to get little Naru-chan here out of the hospital."

"What is the meaning of this?" Ibiki demanded, "Who do you think you are?"

Itachi turned and gave him a fierce glare, "I _believe_ that I am Itachi _Uchiha_, Sasuke's older _brother_ and _legal_ guardian, and this is _Naruto Uzumaki_, Sasuke's friend and the boy who was in the room _when_ Miss Haruno _died, therefore_ making him an _eyewitness_."

With each word Itachi said Ibiki shrank back a little more. When the elder Uchiha was finished speaking Ibiki cleared his throat and said, "Would either attorney like to call Mr. Uzumaki to the stand as an eyewitness?"

"I would your Honor," Kurenai said quickly.

Naruto walked up the aisle and was sworn in before moving to the stand and sitting down.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Kurenai began, "Will you please tell the court, in your own words, exactly what happened on March 18 in the Konoha Hospital?

Naruto nodded, then began to tell his story, "Well, I was in the hospital because of blood loss and around 2:40 Sakura, who was my ex-girlfriend, came in and started talking about how she was sorry she had ever broken up with me and that she still loved me and a bunch of other lies like that. After 5 or 10 minutes of her rambling she leaned forward suddenly and kissed me. I heard a rustling sound, so I looked toward the door and saw that Sasuke was there, and he had seen the kiss. He came in and gave me flowers and was trying to figure out how I was, but Sakura, who had a huge crush on him, interrupted and started telling him how stupid I was and trying to get him to pay attention to her. He got angry and told her that he would never love her-could never love her- because he was in love with me. She got angry and turned towards me while pulling a knife out of her purse. She was going to kill me! Sasuke was just defending me when he kicked her. It wasn't his fault that she landed on her own knife and killed herself. He just did it to help _me_." At the end Naruto turned and looked at the jury, pleading in his eyes.

After a few seconds the judge cleared his throat and said, "The jury will now take some time to decide the fate of Sasuke Uchiha. I call a brief recess." He banged his gavel and left the room, along with all the jurors.

Naruto left the stand and went over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Sasuke replied. "You know, for a while there I didn't think you guys were going to show up. I was afraid you didn't care if I got sent away."

"Tch, and you call me an idiot," Naruto smirked, "I care more about you then you could ever know Uchiha. I couldn't leave you to be sent away, especially if I didn't even try to save you. I love you Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy's head jerked up, but before he could reply the jury and judge returned. "Well that was fast," he muttered. Naruto just grinned and went to sit down.

"In the case of Sasuke Uchiha, the jury finds him innocent of murder, as it was in a case of self defense, therefore no charges will be pressed. Mr. Uchiha, you are free to go," Ibiki stated, smiling slightly.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted, running up and hugging Sasuke, who just grinned and kissed the blond fool.

"Now, now Otouto, save that for later," Itachi smirked, causing Naruto to blush. The case was over, Sasuke was ok, Sakura was dead, and they were in love. What more could they want?

* * *

(6 months later, Sasuke's house) 

"Hey Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto shouted as he entered the house, closing and locking the door behind him. His boyfriend had called earlier that day to say that he wanted Naruto to come over later because he had a surprise for him.

As he walked down the hall toward the living room he heard gentle music coming from upstairs, which confused him as both he and Sasuke liked rock. He started up the stairs and smelled candles, which just confused him even more since Sasuke only liked incense. When he reached the bedroom and opened the door he froze and took in the sight before him.

Sasuke's room was lit with the soft glow of around a dozen candles sitting on the desk and bookshelf and smelled of vanilla. Next to the bed, which had fresh sheets on it, was a tray laden with strawberries, chocolate dipping sauce, whip cream, and champagne(sp?). There was a vase of red roses on the table, and Sasuke was standing in the middle of it all wearing a _very_ _tight_ dark blue shirt and black jeans.

Naruto just stood in shock and tried to take it all in as Sasuke slowly walked towards him, "Do you like it?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist.

"It's beautiful," Naruto answered, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck in return, "But what's it for?"

"Idiot," Sasuke laughed, "What do you think it's for?" When Naruto just shrugged he sighed and started giving him hints, "HMMM, let's think. There's romantic candlelight and music, red roses, tasty strawberries and champagne, the bed has fresh sheets on it, and it's our six month anniversary. Got it yet?"

Throughout his speech Naruto's eye had been getting steadily wider, and he shakily answered, "You want to have sex." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and the frightened look in his angel's eyes reminded Sasuke that he had to go slow because of what the blond had been through.

"No," he answered, "I want to make love. There's a difference. Making love is sweeter, gentler, and has complete willingness and devotion from both people. Just having sex is wilder, rougher, and doesn't always need willingness. I want to make love with you Naruto, but if you aren't ready that's fine, I can wait. You mean too much to me to just push you into this, especially after what happened to you when you were younger."

By the time Sasuke had finished Naruto's eyes were wet and he was clinging even tighter to his raven-haired love. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and whispered, "I want to be with you in that way. With the love and gentleness you described, but I don't know how."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Then I'll show you." he took Naruto by the arm and led him over to the bed.

**_CITRUSSY GOODNESS_**

After they had both sat down, Sasuke Indian style with Naruto in his lap, Sasuke reached forward and grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it in the chocolate and whipped cream before bringing it up and putting it into Naruto's awaiting mouth. They continued this for a while, until Sasuke 'accidentally' dripped chocolate sauce down Naruto's chin and onto his chest and shirt.

"Oops," he smirked, "I guess the shirt will have to be cleaned. _Take it off_." He practically purred the last few words.

Naruto blushed cutely, and removed his shirt, exposing his well-built chest to his soon-to-be lover. Sasuke drank him in, then grinned, "Well, you shouldn't be the only one shirtless should you?" He asked as he moved Naruto to the bed and stood to remove his own shirt, his grin widening as he watched Naruto's blush grow.

Sasuke sauntered over to Naruto, who was still sitting on the bed, and crawled on top of him. "HMMM," he whispered into his angel's ear, causing him to shudder, "I think I like this position."

Naruto was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice Sasuke stripping them of the rest of their clothes, which is exactly what Sasuke wanted. When they were both naked, Sasuke reached down and gently clasped Naruto's erection, causing his lover to gasp and whine slightly.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, and seeing the fear there leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto. I could never hurt you. If you want me to stop just say so and I will, but I need you to trust me, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued his ministrations. While Naruto was caught up in that pleasure Sasuke leaned over and grabbed the lube he had placed on the table, putting a generous amount of it on his fingers, one of which he then put in Naruto's entrance, making the blond gasp. He moved it around, and added a second one. Naruto's expression turned pained, so Sasuke trailed kisses down his body until he reached his throbbing erection, which he then deep-throated in an attempt to make his lover forget the pain in favor of the pleasure.

Naruto screamed in pain as Sasuke entered a third finger, then in ecstasy as he found his angel's prostate. Sasuke removed his fingers and crawled up Naruto's body. "Are you ready, my angel?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke squeezed lube onto his erection. He positioned himself, and began to slowly move inside. Naruto's eyes were tightly shut, but Sasuke could still see the tears leaking out. He began to desperately pump Naruto's erection to make him feel better, and it appeared to work a little.

When he was in as far as he could go he held himself still despite the primal urges he was getting to thrust in hard and fast. When Naruto finally choked out that he should move, he began thrusting slowly, aiming so he hit Naruto's prostate every time.

After a few moments Naruto began moving with him and urging him to go faster. Sasuke obliged, and soon they were moving in rhythm at such a quick pace Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

'I want him to cum first,' he thought, so he began pumping Naruto's erection in time with their thrusts. After a few seconds Naruto came with a strangled cry, and the walls tightening around him caused Sasuke to cum as well.

Sighing in satisfaction Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lay down next to him, "Are you alright?" He asked.

**_CITRUSSY GOODNESS OVER_**

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Thank you Sasuke, for showing me how great love is." Then he curled around Sasuke and fell asleep.

'_Why?_' Sasuke thought. '_Why did he choose me? What did I do to deserve someone like him?_' He gazed at the sleeping angel, and smiled, '_I guess I have the rest of my life to figure it out_.'

* * *

WOOT! I'm finally done! Ok, that was my first lemon, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I made this as long as I could, and tried to make it interesting as well. Hope you liked it! Special thanks to crazy novelist-san for being my beta. _Hugs_ Ok, I've got a few **important** things to say, so you guys who don't usually should read this author's note for me. **Vote** in your **REVIEW**! Aren't those things nifty? **(I have altered my description of each story slightly, so feel free to vote again if you have changed your mind.)** **_VOTE PLEASE!!!!_** Come on, I'm begging here! These are all **MY** ideas by the way, so don't even think of using them. Anything posted under my name is copyrighted by me unless I give a disclaimer, ok? That includes **my** character, who will be in my next fic, no matter which it is. I think you guys will like my OC(male). 

Ok, here are the options.

Main characters-Gaara, OC(male); Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto are a team of assassins that need a new member after their other one retires. But they're incredibly shocked with what they end up with. Will Gaara find love? Yaoi, GaaraOC, NaruSasu, death(no main characters), Sakura bashing(in all of my stories. I just don't like the slut.), swearing(In all of my stories.), some OOC(In all of my stories), slight AU

Main characters-Naruto, Sasuke; Naruto would do anything for Sasuke, but what happens when that love and trust gets taken advantage of? Will Sasuke realize what he has before it's gone? Of course not, then there wouldn't be a story! Yaoi, SasuNaru, rape, AU, Sakura bashing, swearing, some OOC, most likely a one- or two-shot

Main characters-OC(male), Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara; OC and Naruto are sibling half-demon vets with an interesting past, and Gaara and Sasuke are Orochimaru's henchmen sent to seduce and capture them for a reason they don't know. What happens when they take their mission a little too seriously? Yaoi(Have you noticed that I'm obsessed yet?), GaaraOC, SasuNaru, abuse, mention of rape, blood, swearing, AU, some OOC, and I'll work Sakura bashing in there somehow. **(This one is my favorite. I know it doesn't sound that interesting, but I think you'll all really like it.)**

Please vote in your review which one you want. **PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!! I also need you guys to give me some info on a Japanese name for my OC(male) please? Gracias!**

Last, I have a question that I need answered. I have an idea for a new fanfic, but I need LOTS of info on the tailed demons to write it. I know a little, but I need much more. If you know a lot, or if you know of someone or someplace I could go to find out more, I would really appreciate it. Arigato!

Bye the way, anyone who actually cares, Moondancer is my nickname. Seriously, some people at school even call me that. Don't ask me why, but they do. **_GAARA IS MINE!! What do you think of that, bitches?_**


End file.
